This invention relates generally to means for spraying a fluid, such as an insecticide, or other liquid, but more specifically pertains to a unique portable type insecticide sprayer or stream applicator and wherein its bulkier components may be supported upon the user, while its hand held light weight applicator may be conveniently and easily manipulated by its user.
The spraying of insecticides or other type fluids has long been a part of the art, and contemporaneously, if not for the past twenty years, the use of aerosol type containers holding a supply of pressurized insecticide and which can be sprayed through the manipulation of its actuator and valve system has certainly been in vogue. This is the main method adapted as the most feasible for spray application of insecticides by the retail public.
Obviously, in the commercial exterminating field, it is unlikely and noneconomical for the exterminator to continuously use the aerosol can type of sprayer, since not only is it quite bulky, and difficult to attain access into those rather inaccessible areas where the exterminator needs to apply some insecticide, which are usually the locations where those working in the pest control field must perform their services if they are to be successful and efficient. In addition, the rather bulky aerosol cans are quite cumbersome, and it is near impossible for the operator to bring a sufficient supply of the same to the situs of treatment in order to perform a commercially bid job.
As a result of the foregoing, the current invention has been devised utilizing a rechargeable reservoir of pressurized insecticide, and which reservoir, because of its weight or size, may be suspended through a pouch or other means to its user, thereby requiring no physical exertion on the part of the pest controller during its usage while incorporating a hose means that interconnects with a hand size spray gun applicator that is light in weight, small in size, and therefore convenient for usage in allowing the operator to attain successful and efficient results in treating a premises in the category of a restaurant, hotel, hospital or the like. It does not appear that this assembly of components for use in the pest control field has been given consideration by anyone in the prior art, and for the method of use as will be more fully explained in this application. But, the concept of providing a means for pressurizing fluid, and then transferring by means of a hose to a spray applicator has been at least considered in the prior art. For example, in the U.S. patent to Avens, U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,227, therein is disclosed a fluid spraying device, wherein a portable storage apparatus for holding a fluid also incorporates means for applying pressure to it, and thereby forcing its passage through a short length of hose to a nozzle for discharge. Thus, while the use of a short length of hose has been considered by the prior art, the actual usage of a longer length of hose to a spray applicator or gun from a prepressurized reservoir of insecticide or other fluid has not apparently been previously considered. The utility of such can be easily understood by anyone skilled in this art, and particularly those involved in the commercial pest control field.
It is, therefore, the principle object of this invention to provide a spraying system for insecticide or the like wherein its inactive components may be suspended to the user alleviating his need to be concerned with it, while the actual portable and lightweight spray gun means is available for ready manipulation and usage even within the proximity of almost inaccessible areas during insecticide applications.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system of spray gun applicator, coiled hose, valve means, and insecticidal reservoir that can all be quickly and easily coupled together, by the operator in the field, in preparation for his immediate treatment of a likely infested area.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a spraying system wherein its pressurized reservoir of insecticide, when depleted, can be conveniently refilled in situ for further usage.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide novel valve adaptor and clamp means that quickly affords a connection of these various components of this spray system together during field usage.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a spray gun body that is formed from a variety of components that when interconnected together furnish an easily handable applicator available for ready usage.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a spray gun body and applicator and wherein its various injectors can be easily replaced in order to provide for either a spraying, stream, fogging or other application of insecticide to the treated area.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a combination of a pouch and/or belt and to which the insecticide filled reservoir can be conveniently suspended upon the body of its user.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawings.